Gilda
is one of the orphans who escaped the Grace Field House. Appearance Gilda has short olive drab hair kept in a Chinese bob hairstyle. She wears circular-lensed glasses and have the number "65194" on her neck. Just like the other orphans, Gilda wears standard orphanage uniform and boots. Personality Gilda is an intuitive young girl, as shown she knew that there was something going on with Emma during the escape arc. She also has a caring personality. She seems to be an introvert, however she also has her moments of bravery. She can also be quite threatening. History Gilda was born in 2035, and she being sent to Plant 3 a year later in 2036, growing up along with several other children. Plot Introduction Arc Gilda is first seen when Mama calls all the older children to help her with chores around the house. While cleaning, she takes Don and goes to another room. The next day, a child runs to her and asks where Emma is. She says, she doesn't know and makes a sad face. Later on, she and Emma go to bathe and dress the toddler since they are the only two allowed to. While putting them to sleep, she looks at Emma and tells her she's really good with babies and that she could tell Carol already loves her. Gilda then approaches Emma to ask her about "That Night", but is interrupted when Emma starts checking Carol. She then asks if Carol had bug bite behind their ear Gilda, along with Don is summoned by Norman to the library. In there, Emma and Norman tell them that Conny has been kidnapped and sold, to which she easily believes and starts crying. Later on, she is seen talking with Emma and sleeps on her bed. When Emma had fallen asleep, she got out of the room and went ahead to meet Sister Krone secretly. Emma, waking up, on the other hand, decides to follow them and listens to their conversation from the other side of the door. Meanwhile, Gilda tells Sister Krone that she has nothing troubling her, to which Sister Krone replies that Emma had told her everything. Gilda having thought that Sister Krone had seen through her, panics. But having realized that she might have been lying, she tells Sister Krone that she has nothing troubling her at all. Gilda leaves but right before she goes out, Sister Krone whispers something in her ear. Going out of the room, she sees Emma and tries to explain about what happened but was surprised when Emma hugs her. She then thinks about what Sister Krone had whispered to her, that, if ever she finds out that Emma is lying to her, Gilda should just tell her about it. Synopsis Relationships Emma Out of all the orphans, Emma is the closest to Gilda. Despite Gilda's teamwork morals and reserved personality and Emma more cavalier attitude, the two see each other as close friends regardless. Gilda acts as a motherly/sisterly figure towards Emma and deeply cares for her well-being; when Emma risked her life to save the orphans, Gilda pinpointed on her recklessness and scolded the latter. Norman and Ray She sees Norman and Ray as brotherly figures and cares for them. Yugo Like the other children Gilda was weary of him, and even threatened him to make sure to bring Emma or Ray back alive. Otherwise, she would blow up the shelter. Don Don and Gilda are shown to be good friends, and she is able to calm down when he is angered or saddened. Trivia *Gilda is the second eldest girl in the house after Emma. *Gilda is ranked 6th in the Popularity Poll that was announced in Chapter 88 of the manga. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Orphans Category:Alive Category:Escaped Category:Article Stubs